


Unwell must be made well

by Mistyli123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Job, IBS, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Sickfic, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyli123/pseuds/Mistyli123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I talked to Gaius, he wants to see you tomorrow. He might be able to say what is wrong” Percival said as he stroked Leon’s hair. “Kiss me” Leon said. Percival leaned forward and kissed him.</p><p>Leon is ill and Percival hates to see him suffer, Gaius helps but magic is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell must be made well

Percival woke up at sunrise. He dressed in a pair of trousers and a tunic before eating some porridge and bread. Arthur had told Percival and the other knights last night that today’s sword practice was held outside on the field behind the castle at sunrise.  
Percival ran down the stone stairs of Camelot and out to the field, he was slightly late for practice which Arthur didn’t approve of. He could see Arthur and Gwaine whom was fighting and Leon who watched them with an amused expression on his face. He ran up to where Leon stood. He thought Leon looked a bit pale but didn’t comment it. It was probably from lack of sleep, all of the knights had been in the pub drinking till early morning.  
“Percival, Leon don’t just stand there, pick up your swords and battle each other” Arthur yelled at them. Percival and Leon looked at each other and walked away to get some space. With sword in hand they started their practice. 

It didn’t take long till Percival had beat Leon down to the ground. Leon sat down with his long legs laid out in front of him. Percival thought he looked even paler now. He looked like he was in pain. Had he hurt him?  
“How are you Leon? You don’t look very good.” Percival knelt down next to him and laid a hand on his back. “Please don’t touch me, my stomach is hurting really bad”. Percival took his hand away.  
“Is he hurt?” Gwaine and Arthur had stopped their fight and were looking at them. “Elyan is already down with a broken leg, couldn’t you had taken it a little easy today?” “He isn’t hurt he has just got a bad stomach ache” Percival replied. “Let him rest, you two continue, I’ll go find Merlin he can help you Leon” Arthur said pointing at Percival and Gwaine.  
Percival and Gwaine started sword fighting. In the background they could see how Leon quickly walked towards the forest. “I think he had too much alcohol last night” Gwaine said with a grin. Percival didn’t say anything but he knew that Leon had had stomach aches a lot in the last month or two.

 

***

Percival walked in to Leon’s room after the practice was done. Leon was lying fully clothed with chainmail and all in his bed. He closed the door after him and walked to Leon and took of his boots. “How is your stomach?” “It’s a bit sore” Leon said tiredly.  
Percival sat down next to Leon’s bed, Leon was lying on the side. He looked very tired and sad. Percival knew that whatever it was that was wrong, It was making him fatigue and ill and his mind was not what it used to be. He was sad, always he didn’t smile much anymore and he didn’t make any jokes. It pained Percival to see.  
“I talked to Gaius, he wants to see you tomorrow. He might be able to say what is wrong” Percival said as he stroked Leon’s hair. “Kiss me” Leon said. Percival leaned forward and kissed him. The kisses were tender and their lips brushed together smoothly. Leon’s tongue made small circular movements on Percival’s lower lip. Percival helped Leon take of his chainmail and tunic. He stroke Leon’s bare chest with his hands. His fingers played with his chest hair and soon his tender fingers stroke lower and lower till his hand was in Leon’s breeches. Percival tenderly stroke Leon’s cock with his fingers. Leon couldn’t believe how a man in Percival’s size could be so tender and careful. Percival stroke him with long hard strokes till Leon came. It wasn’t a very needful or playful time but a romantic moment when Percival cared for Leon and tried to make him happier and make his mind less holey.  
Percival cleaned him up and crawled into bed with him. He wraped his arms around Leon careful not to touch his stomach since he knew it was uncomfortable for him.

 

**

Next morning Percival woke up to the smell of vomit. Leon was vomiting on the floor. Percival sighed. “Percival you’re late for your patrol” Leon said before leaning down to vomit again. “Go I’ll be fine” he said before Percival even managed to think. “I’ll get Merlin he can help you down to Gaius” Percival said before he walked out the door. He really hoped that Gaius could help him, He couldn’t do his job as a knight in this condition and it was horrible to see him suffer.

 

When Percival arrived in Camelot after his patrol he walked directly to Gaius chambers. He opened the door and saw Leon on a table with his trousers down at his knees. He was lying on his side facing the wall while Gaius put a glass tube in his bottom. “Can I come in?” Percival asked Gaius. “Yes” Leon answered. “There is a chair in the corner, you can sit on the opposite of the table and hold his hand this is not a very nice procedure I’m afraid.” Gaius said as he pointed at the chair. Percival did as told. He could see how uncomfortable Leon was. Gaius looked into the tube before removing it and put in a spoon like white thing that made Leon wince. He took it out and looked at it with a magnifying glass. “I can’t see any trace of blood or vermin.” Percival stroked Leon’s arm. “You can get dressed now Leon” Gaius said. “I’ll give you a liquid that I want you to drink today and tomorrow, it’s in case you got any vermin that I can’t see, If you are still ill after it you should come back and meanwhile I will do some research”. Leon put his trousers on and took the bottle Gaius handed him. 

 

***

There was no change to the better. Two days later Leon was still battling with stomach pains, diarrhea and nausea. “Gaius, the liquid did not help” Leon told the old physician. “Hmmm, no I was afraid that it would not. I have done some research and I think you got something called Irritable bowel syndrome, IBS for short. It is something I cannot cure” the old physician explained. “But a change of diet could help a little; I will talk to Arthur about that. You cannot eat grain, mead, milk or bread.” Gaius looked at Leon and Percival who sat and held hands in front of him. “What about magic?” Percival asked. “Possibly, but you need to find a very skilled wizard with the power to heal, I do not know where you could find one” Said Gaius. 

 

Later that day Gwaine, Percival, Arthur, Merlin and Elyan , whom was now healed form his injury, rode out to find a wizard that would be able to help Leon. They started in Ealdor, the home of Merlin to see if they had heard of any wizards. Most people said Merlin, but Merlin was not that kind of a wizard he could not heal people, only protect them. They continued their journey in to Cendred’s land. They stopped at a pub which was located in the middle of an old forest. The knights tied their horses to a nearby tree branch and walked in. The pub was almost empty. There was a couple sitting at a table in the far end of the pub playing with dices. Gwaine walked in and ordered himself three pints of mead. He had already drunk two of them by the time Arthur had walked up to the pub owner and asked if he knew any wizards with healing powers. “I do, I am one” He said. Gwaine almost choked on his mead. “Our friend and fellow knight is very ill and he cannot be cured by anything but magic, your help would be a blessing and it will be rewarded, I can promise you that.” Arthur spoke to the old man.  
The old magician came along the knights back to Camelot to heal Leon, after he had thrown out the dice playing couple and Gwaine. The ride only took a day and the knights where back two and a half day after they had left. 

 

Leon was lying in his bed as the knights, Gaius and an old man walked in. He was ordered to lay on his back and to pull his tunic of. The knights stood all around his bed looking at him. If they hadn’t been his friends this would have been very uncomfortable, Leon thought.  
Gaius smeared oil onto Leon’s stomach before giving room to the wizard. “What illness is it he has” The wizard asked Gaius. “IBS” he answered. The wizard put his hand on Leon’s stomach and started mumbling out words. Leon thought his stomach was feeling very warm and fluffy inside. The wizard stopped talking and opened his eyes. They flashed gold for a second before he said ”You are alright now, your bowel will need time to heal so eat good food for a week or two, Gaius know with foods to eat, and you will be alright.” The wizard said.

 

Wizard Raumel Traet was rewarded with gold, new furniture for his pub and friends for life.  
Leon was never ill again and Percival cared for him in all different ways for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to write a sickfic with IBS and I ship the Knights together so...


End file.
